


Love Is the best Medicine

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Jim, M/M, Sebastian raises his voice, Sick Jim, he's two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets sick, let's just say he's two and stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is the best Medicine

Sebastian rolled over, his arm hitting a shaking figure. That sent his instincts into action as he shot up in bed, ready to defend his Boss but confused when no attackers were visible. That was until he looked back at Jim, the man was shaking and pale, Seb settled back in bed. "You okay, Jim?"

Jim sneezed as he opened his mouth to reply, tremors racing down his body. He sniffed, his nose was stuffed up and his head was spinning, making it hard to concentrate. "'m fine."

"You sound like a stuffed elephant. That means staying in bed for you, mister. " Sebastian chuckled, his wolf would actually have to take the day off. "Chicken noodle soup and movies, baby. No work for you." Seb stood up, tucking the blankets around Jim.

"I'm nof sick, Seb." Jim cringed, his voice even hurt his head. Making this day worse.

"Say the letter T." Seb leaned down to ruffle his hair.

"Worf to do, no sleep." Jim had a schedule for a reason, people didn't like waiting. 

Sebastian sighed, he's two. "And how would it look if you were feverish and stuffed up, not very tough. " Sebastian didn't give his boss a chance to answer before closing the bedroom door firmly behind him and going downstairs to start the soup and tea. 

Jim tried standing, his head was buzzing like bees and fuzzy, but the type of people he worked with didn't just take a sick day as an excuse. Jim coughed, the hacking sound racking his body as he reached his laptop.

"James Moriarty, get back in that bed this instant!" Sebastian's voice boomed, bouncing off the walls and he didn't care how much it hurt. It may just get his wolf to listen to him.

"Di' you jusf order meh?" Jim turned to face his Sniper, his head throbbing more.

"In fact, yes I did. Because no matter how much power you have. You seem incapable of even taking care of yourself so I'm doing my job and not letting you die." Sebastian set the tray down, getting into bed. 

Jim didn't want to get in bed, he wasn't sick. He was tired though, his body felt rundown. "No' givin' in."

Sebastian smiled "I know, babe, we can cuddle and watch some of those movies you like. You'll feel better in no time." Sebastian pulled the blankets back so Jim could sit back under them to eat.

Reluctantly Jim moved back to the bed, his Tiger always knew what to say as he cuddled against the warm body of his Basher. "Leepy, bass."

Seb pulled the blankets up over him, turning the movie on, it was a closely guarded secret that Jim adored musicals, but Sebastian just had eyes for him. "Then sleep, the soup will keep, I'll be here when you wake up, my soul."

Jim cuddled closer, yawning against the man who held his life and heart in his hands. 

Sebastian pulled the quilt over when he saw Jim kicking his feet, he was probably getting hot. A day spent cuddling the man he loved was perfect, love was one of the best medicines he knew of.


End file.
